Undefeatable Power
by SparkyBlue101
Summary: Sophie is struggling with pain and the anger from her parents death, she is determined to do anything to avenge them and stop the Bloodspiral from achieving any of their goals. LxS some DxZ in later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I always notice that there aren't many Sophie and Lok fan fictions compared to Dante and Zhalia so I decide to write one.**

**This is my first fan-fiction so feel free to give constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik.**

Chapter 1

_No one's POV._

The sound of menacing thunder rumbled outside Sophie's window but the sound didn't reach the girl as she was already hypnotized by her fitful slumber.

_Sophie's POV._

The room around her was been consumed by hungry lashing flames and the intense heat of fire prickled on her skin.

She let out a startled gasp, clutching her hands together in fear.

Sophie backed away slowly as the things around her started to fall as the flames incinerated them.

Her eyes widened in fear and horror as a teenager boy appeared on the outside of the doorway, laughing at her and the pain he had brought upon her.

Everything around her started to spin as she felt dizzy from the exhaled fumes of the fire...

* * *

Sophie's eyelids flashed open and she bolted up into a sitting position on her bed, wildly gasping for air. Taking in her surroundings and realising she was safe Sophie let out a heavy sigh and wiped away the beads of sweat which had formed on her forehead.

"I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight." mumbled Sophie glancing over at her alarm clock which flashed the numbers, 3:45am.

Yawning Sophie reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes and was surprised to find them damp.

'I've been crying' Sophie thought, a slight pain stabbed into her heart as she remembered the nightmare. 'A nightmare which is a childhood memory.' a single tear escaped her eye but she made no effort to brush it away.

"I should have been able to save you! I'm a Casterwill!" Sophie whispered.

Normally she wouldn't get worked up over her parent's death but ever since she had found out that the fire had been caused by Kiel. Sophie had felt as though it was her mission to avenge their death.

Trying get a grip on her emotions Sophie slid out of her bed and slipped on a bed robe to keep her warm in the early morning chill.

The now distance rumble of thunder from the storm made a chill run down Sophie's spine as she quietly walked down the stairs to the safe house kitchen, hoping that a hot drink would set her mind at ease. She froze as she noticed the light from the kitchen seeping from under the closed door.

With a hand tightened around Sorcerell's amulet, Sophie cautiously approached the door and quickly flung it open. Immediately she was met by the sheepish look on Lok's face who had stopped rummaging through the fridge.

"Oh Lok, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sophie gasped, releasing her hold on Sorcerell's amulet and placing her hand over her pounding heart.

"Me! You're the one who flung open the door!" Lok exclaimed, a look of amusement engulfing his facial features.

Sophie gave a small smile and headed over to the cupboard which contained the mugs and coffee. She could practically feel his look of amusement draining from his face.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Lok asked in a serious voice.

Sophie paused and slowly lowered her hands back down to her side. She heard Lok coming closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sophie?"

"Lok seriously it's nothing, just a silly nightmare." Sophie finally answered turning around to look him in the eyes and give him a forced smile.

Lok wasn't going to stop that easily, "But it didn't mean 'nothing' to you did it?" he asked her.

Sighing Sophie let her shoulders slump, "It was my memory's from when I was little and our house was been burnt, and my parents killed." she whispered the last part, and stared down at the floor.

She felt Lok pulling her into an embrace and her vision started to blur as her tears built up, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I can't help but think that I could have saved them, or done something. Also... Also now I know that it was Kiel that started the fire I have this growing feeling of hate and anger towards him." Sophie whispered into Lok's shirt.

Lok was silent for a moment, finally keeping his arms protectively wrapped around her he answered. "Sophie, you were young back then, you didn't know what was going on and it would have been difficult for you at that age to try and save them. Also it is understandable that you hate Kiel, especially after what he has done to you."

Slightly pulling back from him Sophie looked Lok directly in the eyes.

"Lok... It's not just that I hate him now. I want to avenge my parent's death, and make sure he pays for what he has done."

_Lok POV._

He gazed down at the now peaceful girl curled up next to him. After she had told him of wanting to avenge her parent's death she had broken down in tears. He had taken her into the living room where he sat with her on the couch and held her in an embrace while she cried herself to sleep.

The sound of movement on the upper floor of the safe house bought Lok back to reality. The Huntik team had been staying there for the past few days while they were waiting for their next mission.

Glancing at the large clock on the living room wall Lok realized that it was probably Dante getting ready to leave so he could go to the Huntik headquarters. The previous night Dante had told them that he was to meet with Guggenheim and discuss their plans on how to deal with the Blood Spiral group.

Sophie mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer to Lok, resuming her soft steady breathing just as Dante appeared at the door.

"Is Sophie feeling alright?" Dante asked approaching Lok and the sleeping girl after noticing the concerned look on Lok's face.

Lok cast a weary look at his fellow teammate. "She should be fine after a good sleep." He answered quietly, as not to disturb Sophie's slumber.

Dante didn't look entirely convinced but left for his meeting without any further questions.

_Sophie POV._

Her head was slowly rising up and down; confused she opened her eyes and realized that she had her head resting on Lok's chest. Lok hadn't noticed that Sophie had awoken yet and sat absent mindedly twirling a stand of Sophie's hair around his finger.

Smiling slightly Sophie closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep and gave a quiet sigh, as to not embarrass Lok with his current actions.

She felt his hand leave her hair and as she started to sit up feeling Lok support her and assist on propping her up next to him.

Sophie's eyes met Lok's steady gaze, his eyes showed concern for her and Sophie quickly looked away, not wanting to get upset again.

"Dante has already left to meet with Guggenheim." Lok started wearily, unsure on how to start the conversation with Sophie.

Her eyes met his steady gaze again, "What about Zhalia?"

"What about me?"

Sophie and Lok both jumped in surprise and turned to look at Zhalia who was casually leaning against the door frame.

"I was just wondering where you were." Sophie muttered, avoiding eye contact with Zahlia by leaning into Lok. She pretended to not notice the questioning look Zhalia gave to Lok.

_Lok POV._

Lok quickly mouthed the words 'we will talk later' to Zhalia before turning his attention back to the girl contently nestled within his arms.

Zhalia left the room without talking to either of them, but not before she glared at Lok making sure that he knew she was expecting him to be keeping his word to her.

"How am I supposed to be the leader of the Casterwill's if I am weak." Sophie murmured into Lok's shirt. It wasn't a question, just a statement.

He looked down in surprise at Sophie, "Sophie you're not weak. You might think that you are compared to the other members of your family, but they have experienced a different upbringing. They have all been taught the different legends and the ways of your family where as you haven't. Even your brother is aware of them, and in time you will to. Compared to them and their level of knowledge to yours, you are powerful. Just remember how long you lasted against the professor"

Sophie slowly lifted up her tear rimmed eyes to meet his earnest gaze and threw her arms tightly around him, whispering her thanks to his meaningful words.

Lok fought down a blush before it had its opportunity to spread across his cheeks and tightened his embrace on the girl.

They stayed like that until Zhalia came back in and bugged them to get up and train so they would improve their skills for their next encounter with the Blood Spiral.


	2. Chapter 2

**All of this chapter will be in Zhalia's POV. The words written in **_**italic **_**is her flashback.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Zhalia POV._

She watched the two teens duel each other. Lok laughed as he struck down Sophie but soon regretted it as Sophie yelled 'Bubble lift' and raised him up high in the air... Threatening to release him and allow him to fall if he didn't stop laughing.

Zhalia smiled faintly... Wondering what she would be like today if her upbringing had been different. She couldn't even remember what her parents look like; let alone know who they were. The only thing she knew about her family was their last name... 'Moon'.

Klaus had been the parent which she never had, throughout the time she was growing up. There had been a time when she thought that her work in the Organization been doing good for others, though as she grew older and more knowledgeable she learnt the truth.

Now she had to go back to been undercover... Infiltrate the Bloodspiral.

She had only returned to the Huntik safe house in Venice the previous night because she wanted to see how Sophie was coping after discovering the murderer who killed her parents was in the Bloodspiral group.

Most importantly though she needed to give a full report to Dante on the Bloodspirals actions ever since the Huntik teams last encounter... there was too much to right down in words.

The leaders of the Bloodspiral hadn't suspected a thing, for all they knew she was on a mission trying to recover the trail of Sophie Casterwill... Though when she returned she would tell them nothing, only that the mission had been a failure and no trace of Sophie or the group had been found.

Everyone's reactions from when she returned last night would remain in her memory forever.

#_Flashback_#

_The shadows from the dark streets provided the perfect hiding positions along the alleyway towards the safe house. It was half an hour until midnight and everyone in the houses around her were already sleeping. The only hint of life in the safe house was the faint light which seeped under one of the heavy curtains which hung over the large windows._

_Taking a quick glance around her Zhalia dashed through a dim streetlight and crouched back in the shadows of a large mailbox._

_As soon as she was positive that no one was following her she continued to slink in the shadows until she was standing before the safe house where the Huntik team were keeping a low profile for the time been._

_Looking around trying to find an entrance she finally noticed that the second story of the building had a window which was slightly open._

_"Hyper stride." Zhalia whispered and leap towards the window. _

_Before gravity had a chance to pull her back down she gasp hold of the hard edge of the window frame and with her free hand pushed the window up, then slipped into the vacant room._

_She quickly turned to secure the window shut, making sure that it was closed completely and locked, to ensure that any unwanted visitors wouldn't take the same route as her._

_The whole house was quiet and the only room which was been used at that moment was the library. _

_The room which had the light seeping under the thick curtains._

_She paused outside the door to listen, a faint murmur of disbelief filtered through the wooden door. A sound of laughter started... It was a familiar laugh, Lok's. _

_Finally Zhalia placed her hand on the cool doorknob, tightening her fingers around its form then pushed it slightly open._

_Lok and Den were sitting at one of the tables playing a game of chess, which by the looks of it, Lok was winning at. Cheret hovered over Den's shoulder whispering advice to the boy._

_A couch which was positions a few feet away from them was occupied by a pale faced girl who was almost completely buried under a pile of blankets and pillows._

_Her eyes had started to get dark rings underneath them. Probably from a lack of sleep, most likely caused by the discovery of the man who murdered her parents. Sophie was listlessly watching the boys; not taking in any of her other surroundings._

_Zhalia finally pushed the door completely open. "I would have thought that Dante would have better security for this place."_

_Lok, Den and Cheret all snapped their heads up and looked at her in awe while Sophie let her eyes slowly scan the room across to her._

_"What makes you think that I don't have good security?" _

_Zhalia gasped in surprise and spun around to see Dante standing directly behind her, just stepping out of the shadows._

_"I was able to get in..." She started slowly._

_"And I knew about it, and then followed you down the hall, without you even knowing I was there."_

_She fought down a blush and coughed, "Well at least you do have OK security then."_

_Dante chuckled and led her into the room where Lok and Den were still trying to get their thoughts straight._

_"Zha...Zhalia! What are you doing here?" Lok finally exclaimed._

_"I wanted to check in to see how you guys were going. I'll have to leave by midday tomorrow." She cast Dante a glance to alert him that she later expected to have a conversation with him in private._

_After Lok, Cheret talking to her about their latest plans and Den asking how his brother Harrison was, Lok and Den returned to their game._

_It suddenly dawned upon her that Sophie hadn't spoken a word the entire time, she turned around to face the girl whose eyes had been following her every movement._

_Dante appeared at Zhalia's side, and before Zhalia had the chance to ask, explained the situation._

_"Sophie has been fairly quiet since she found the man who killed her parents. Don't take it personally."_

_Zhalia nodded then quickly strode over to the bundled up girl and sat next to her on the couch._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Dante look up files in his hologram. Den and Lok playing chess with Cheret hovering above them._

_Zhalia and Sophie had been a lot more tolerable of each other ever since the professor incident, at first the team had been surprised at how they were happy to work together but now they took it for granted._

_"Zhalia."_

_She jumped, surprised to hear Sophie voice. "Yes."_

_"Do you know the precise location for any of the Bloodspiral hideouts?"_

_Zhalia looked closely at Sophie. "No... Not exactly, but I have an idea on where they might be."_

_That seemed to grasp Sophie's attention as life seemed to fill her eyes. "Does Kier stay around any of them in particular?"_

_Zhalia realized where this conversation was heading. "No, all of the main leaders of the Bloodspiral tend to move around a lot, so no one detects them."_

_"Oh..."_

_Sophie had been quiet for the rest of the night until Den and Lok took her to her room then went to their own for the night. The storm was starting to brew when Zhalia and Dante spoke, and before they retired for the night Dante informed her that he would write to her about their plans after he met with Guggenheim, as she would have already left to return to the Bloodspiral._

#_End of Flashback_#

Den appeared at the door just as Sophie had Lok begging for mercy again and quickly raced in to assist Sophie. He was always eager for the opportunity to defeat Lok.

It looked as though Sophie was feeling slightly better, but Zhalia would find out for sure later off Lok.


	3. Chapter 3

**The **_Italic_** writing is the characters thoughts and the **_underlined italic_** is from the scripture Sophie is reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Lok POV._

Den had agreed to keep Sophie distracted by duelling her for a while, to give Lok and Zhalia an opportunity to talk.

"Well?"

Lok sighed and slumped down on the couch opposite to Zhalia. "I think it's haunting her now more than ever, her parent's death that is... It's probably because now she remembers and knows who did it and she feels as though, because she is a descendant of Lord Casterwill that she should have been able to save them."

Zhalia nodded slowly. "Let me guess, she also feels pressure from been the Casterwill leader and feels as though she should be more powerful?"

"Were you listening in on our conversation this morning?"

Zhalia smirked, "No. I'm guessing that I was right though."

He nodded and was about to reply when Den and Sophie walked through the door. Den glanced in Lok direction and mouthed the words 'sorry', because he obviously couldn't keep her distracted.

Zhalia stood up "Well I had better leave now, before any of the Bloodspiral come looking for me."

They quickly said their goodbyes and stood on guard as Zhalia slipped out of the safe house and along the ally way until she was out of sight.

_Sophie POV._

As Zhalia's figure slipped out of sight she turned from her lookout point and headed towards the library.

Halfway there a small white Titan flew in front of her.

"Where are you going lass?"

"To the library, I want to find out some information on something."

"Oh... What is this 'something'?"

Sophie gave Cheret a sympathetic smile, "Sorry Cheret, I might tell you about it later. If anyone asks I just want to be left alone for a while."

She quickly strode into the library and closed the doors behind her, locking them. Not wanting anyone to try and sneak in.

_Cheret POV._

He stared in awe after Sophie as she closed the doors to the library and heard the distinct sound of the latch been turned, locking anyone who tried to gain entrance out.

"Cheret where is Sophie?"

"Aye, Lad I don't know what she is up to. She just locked herself in the library saying that she had to research 'something' and that she wanted to be left alone for a while."

Lok frowned slightly and looked as though he was considering going and trying to unlock the library doors to see what she was doing.

"You know we could just go outside and spy through the window to see what she is doing."

Lok and Cheret turned around to see Den grinning mischievously obviously looking for some action, which he would definitely get if Sophie caught them.

"Den, the consequences from that if Sophie found out would be... Well let's just say I would much rather take my chances against a group of Bloodspiral troops then face an enraged Sophie."

Den laughed at Lok, "Ha your such a wimp."

"Fine go and spy on her, I'll see you in hospital."

Den stopped laughing and looked around as though he was trying to find something to change the subject onto.

_Sophie POV._

_'There has to be something here._' she sighed and glance over at the clock. She had been in the library for nearly nine hours, and it was getting dark outside. Dante should be getting back soon.

_'Please these old Casterwill records should have something about the betrayer.'_ Sophie rubbed her forehead trying to prevent the head ache. She was tired and hungry.

Just as she was about to give up for the night a passage caught her eye.

_#Casterwill's friend protected three regions; these were his sanctuaries where he would hide if trouble rose then strike the enemy when their back was turned. #_

Sophie gasped, 'The betrayer used to be a friend to Lord Casterwill. This must be a passage about him and the land that Lord Casterwill had trusted him to protect.'

As she read more the vague location of these regions was outlined. One of the names jolted a memory in Sophie's head.

_'This region, Zhalia once mentioned that the Bloodspiral did a lot of work in an area which had these surroundings.' _

Sophie slipped the book back into its position on the shelf and started to head towards the library doors when she started to sense evil lurking nearby.

She paused and glanced over her shoulder. The library window had thick curtains hanging over it, so no one could see in or out them. She cautiously started to approach them when the curtains flew back.

Shattered glass fell everywhere covering the timber floor the sound of the breaking glass rung in Sophie's ears but that wasn't the worst of her problems.

Five Bloodspiral members and leap into the room through the broken window, they stood in straight formation, blocking her escape route through the broken window. It was as if they knew she had locked the door and would waste precious time if she went to unlock it and escape through it.

The outer two Spirals were evoking their Titans while the other three where casting spells at her.

"Honorguard!" Sophie gasped shielding her eyes from the Bloodspirals bright Blotflares which battered against her protective barrier.

The two Titans which had been evoked dashed towards her and broke the shield which had protected Sophie from the Blotflares.

"Fight with me, Sabriel!"

_Lok POV._

He glanced over at Den then back at the various items of food laid out on the table.

"So... Um... Should we try to make tea, or wait for Sophie or Dante to come and make it, so at least we will know for sure that it is edible." Den asked.

"I would much rather not get food poisoning... I vote we wait. Even if we do starve to death." Lok quickly replied.

"I don't want to wait any longer. Why don't you go and see if you can drag Sophie from the library." Den complained.

Lok glanced over at Den. "Why me?"

"Because she will be less likely to kill you if you go and disturb her study."

* * *

Lok sighed as he heard Den and Cheret snickering as he left the kitchen.

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a familiar voice screaming out.

"Sabriel, no! Double spell, Raypulse! Join us, Sorcerell!"

_'Sophie?_' Lok thought as he started to run towards the library doors. He grabbed hold of the handles with both hands and desperately tugged against them in vain. They were still locked.

"You are outnumbered. Give up and we might spare you Casterwill." a deep voice demanded.

"Never!"

The voices were much louder as they passed through the door.

Although Lok didn't hear any familiarity in the first voice he was positive that they were part of the Bloodspiral brotherhood from the way they spoke the word 'Casterwill' with such hatred.

"Sophie open up!" Lok yelled banging against the firm door. No call of response was called out as Sophie probably couldn't hear him over the sound of a large crash which occurred as Lok was yelling.

Frantically Lok raced back down to the kitchen where Den and Cheret looked up hopefully when they heard the footsteps racing towards them.

Seeing the look of concern on Loks face Den burst out laughing. "Come on Lok her response couldn't have been that bad."

Lok shook his head viciously. "No it's not that. Bloodspirals... They are in the library attacking Sophie. She is outnumbered but I don't know how many."

Den and Cheret exchanged a worried look before quickly started towards the stairs.

"No! You can't get into the library that way. The door is still locked; we will go outside and through the window. That is the only way they could have entered!" Lok yelled, bursting through the door which led outside and took off running into the night.

The cold air rushed at him but he raced around the side of the safe house towards the library window. He could hear Den's pounding footsteps behind him.

As they rounded the corner a large flash of light came from the library. There was already an unconscious Bloodspiral member on the ground outside the window, a Titan returned to his amulet as Lok and Den approached.

Den started to say something but he was cut off by a scream from another person who was a Bloodspiral agent plummeting from the window. He landed in the bushes which surrounded the safe house, he to fell unconscious.

"Ha now there is only three of you!" Sophie's voice rung out clear in the night.

"How dare you! No Casterwill will better the Bloodspiral brotherhood!" A deep voice was quickly followed by Sophie screaming 'Hyperstride' and jumping through the window with Sorcerell , landing next to Lok and Den.

"Sophie are you ok?" Lok asked anxiously.

She was about to answer him when Den shouted. "Guys look out above!"

The remaining three Bloodspirals jumped through the window and landed on the ground three meters away from them.

Sophie didn't give them time to recover from their jump. "Sorcerell, attack!"

Den was thinking along the same lines as he summoned Vigilante.

Seeing that they were outnumbered the Bloodspirals summoned out their Titans.

"Lok, summon out Baselaird. He can help us defeat them!" Sophie yelled blocking an attack with Honorguard.

Lok nodded and evoked Powerbonded Baselaird.

_Sophie POV._

She looked around at the five unconscious Bloodspirals. Lok and Den were already summoning back their titans. She put Sorcerell's amulet back into her pocket.

Lok came over and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "Are you okay, you didn't get a chance to answer before."

She accepted the warmth of his hug and moved into closer. "I'm fine."

Lok looked down into her eyes, "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I was just about to come down stairs when I sensed an evil presence nearby. Then they came through the window."

They both glanced across at Den who was checking to make sure that none of the Bloodspirals were starting to regain conscious.

"Lok we should go and collect our things from the safe house and leave. Obviously the Bloodspiral knew that we were staying here. It is possible someone followed Zhalia, which could mean they found out that she is a spy. Anyway it isn't safe here anymore."

"Sophie, where will we go and what about Dante? How will he know where to find us? If what you are saying is true and more Bloodspirals come we can't just leave a note lying around saying, 'We are hiding at this location'." Den said walking over to the pair, Cheret sitting on his shoulder.

Lok smiled at Den. "Don't worry, It's Dante. He will find us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Sophie POV._

"Okay the coast is clear. My house is just up ahead." Sophie whispered.

The four had spent the last five hours travelling around the ally's and streets of Venice. They didn't want to head straight to Sophie's house encase they were been followed.

"House... Mansion would be the appropriate word." Lok replied looking around for any sign of enemy movement as they crept along in the shadows.

"Hey do you think Dante is looking for us yet?" Den asked from his position behind Lok.

"Maybe... I'm certain that he will be at my house before dawn."

"Mansion." Lok quickly corrected her.

"Right... Okay we are here now. Be careful when we go in though. I haven't had the opportunity to alert LeBlanche that we are coming here, so don't be surprised if when we walk through the door Santiago will try to attack us." Sophie whispered unlocking the door.

"This is so cool; you have your own mansion and body guard!" Den exclaimed.

Once their group was safely inside Sophie turned around to lock the door, she heard a gasp behind her.

"Santiago its only us." Sophie quickly stated turning around to see Santiago's titans pinning down Den and advancing towards Lok.

"My lady? I am very sorry. Please forgive me." Santiago quickly replied calling his titans back to his amulets and helping Den up.

"It's okay Santiago. I am happy to know that you are protecting my..." She glanced over at Lok who was waiting eagerly, ready to correct her wording. "Mansion..."

Lok grinned at her.

"Come on guys, I will show you to the rooms which you can spend the night in." Sophie declared pushing Den down the hallways and up the stairs, with Lok following close behind.

She stopped them outside a vacant room and told Den that he would be staying there when she paused.

"I just realized, none of us have eaten. I will go down to the kitchen and bring something up to your rooms, knowing you boys you will be starving."

"Yes food!" Den exclaimed.

Sophie laughed and started towards the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder she called out to Lok.

"You can stay in your usual room with Cherit."

Lok started to walk towards her. "Cherit will wait in there I will come and help you."

Sophie waited for him to catch up then resumed walking towards the kitchen.

"Sophie."

"Hmm... yes."

"Why did you lock yourself in the library today?"

Sophie walked into the kitchen and started to grab various snacks. "I just wanted to do some reading... You know, it helps me to relax." Sophie finally answered, avoiding his gaze the entire time.

Lok gave her puzzled look then stepped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Sophie looked up into his eyes. "I know I can. Come on let's go and give these to Den before he loses patience."

Lok sighed and moved out of her way then followed her back towards Den's room.

Before they could even knock on his door Den had opened it, grabbed a pile of food, said thanks than closed the door again.

Lok and Sophie stood outside the closed door, stunned.

"Well he was hungry..."

"You're good at stating the obvious aren't you Lok." Sophie commented starting to walk towards Lok's room, which was located next to her own.

They paused outside the door and Sophie handed the remaining food to Lok.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, I don't feel that hungry."

"Says the person who hasn't eaten all day." Lok remarked.

Sophie gave a small smile, "After today's events I don't really have much of an appetite. Night." She walking into her room before Lok had the opportunity to ask any more questions.

_Zahlia POV._

She had just returned back to the meeting place where all the Spirals who had been sent out to search for Sophie would return once they had finished their search.

'That's odd... No one else is here.' Zhalia realized looking around for any sign of movement.

Zhalia gasped and spun around as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Wind and Shauna stood behind her with their dragon-like Titan Shakrit.

"You, Harrison's body guard. Come here." Shauna demanded.

Zhalia slowly approached her, unsure on why they were here.

"Where are the rest of the Spirals who were sent here with you?"

"Umm... I am not sure, I just returned and I was about to look for them myself." Zhalia quickly spoke, not wanting to show any uncertainty to the two powerful leaders of the Bloodspiral Brotherhood.

Wind stared at her critically then made a motion to Shauna.

"Come with us. My brother, Rassimov wishes to speak with you. Don't keep him waiting." Shauna snapped, roughly pushing Zhalia ahead of her and making her jump onto Shakrit.

'Why does Rassimov want to see me?' Zhalia thought. Her gut told her it wasn't going to be good.

_Dante POV._

He knew the kids could take care of themselves, but when he had returned back to the safe house there were five unconscious Bloodspirals on the ground outside the window.

There were burn marks which obviously meant there had been a fight and in the library chairs and tables had been broke and turned over.

Lok, Sophie, Den and Cherit had all gone, taking their belongings with them, his to. So at least he knew that they hadn't been captured and taken away.

There was no note saying where they had gone. Which was reassuring that the Bloodspirals wouldn't know where they were.

Dante travelled a good distance away from the safe house encase there were still Bloodspirals lurking around in the shadows.

Finally he stopped to think about his options. It was likely that they would travel to a place and stay there until he found them. The location would have to be safe, and familiar to at least one of the three and him. Lok's dorm wasn't an option because the Organization already knew about that. This left the only location unknown to any of their enemies to be Sophie's house.

* * *

It was an hour before sunrise when he appeared outside Sophie's home.

He knocked once and immediately the door was answered by Sophie.

"That was fast."

Sophie smiled sympathetically at him, "I couldn't sleep and had guessed that you would be here before sunrise. How did you like the five unconscious surprises we left at the safe house for you?"

"It was different... Was anyone hurt?"

Sophie shook her head but a look of concern appeared on her face. "No everyone got out uninjured... Dante I'm worried about Zhalia... I was thinking about it when we were coming here last night and... Well what if they followed her there. She might get in trouble."

Dante looked down at Sophie but tried to keep a brave face on. "Don't worry, Zhalia can take care of herself."

This made Sophie appear to look slightly happier.

'I just wish I could be positive about that myself.' Dante thought turning to gaze out a window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Sophie POV._

Her eyes scanned the words of wisdom and knowledge which had been written down over the years by her ancestors. They were scriptures on different seeker powers. Powers which might be useful when versing the Bloodspiral Brotherhood.

One of the powers written down on the scripture was the power that her brother had once used on her. Sunlock.

She glanced around her home's library. Nobody was there.

Den and Cherit were trying to scab food from the kitchen. Lok and Dante were talking to each other, Lok telling Dante all the details about the Bloodspiral attack.

She guessed that Dante would also be discussing with Lok what Guggenheim had talked about and possibly confirmed with him.

LeBlanche and Santiago wouldn't find it unusual for her to be spending her day locked in the library practicing new spells. So she didn't have to worry about their whereabouts.

"Okay let's see if I can master this power...Sunlock!" Sophie aimed at a chair and table in front of her and successfully bound the two together.

Smiling at her handy work Sophie turned back to the scriptures to look for more spells that she could learn. She was about to pick up a new scripture when a throbbing in her hands stopped her. _'Even If I did pick up on that spell quickly I guess it didn't come without a price.'_ Sophie though, frowning slightly and rubbing her wrists.

Someone trying to gain access into the library made her jump in surprise, and forget the pain. Finding the doors locked the person started to push on them.

"Um... Who is there?" Sophie called out gathering the scriptures in her hands.

"It's Den... Wait Sophie, why are you in the library...again?"

"Because I like to read." Sophie retorted... Anxiously glancing around for a place to stash the scriptures.

"Right... Well you read too much. Hey why did you lock the door, especially after what happened last night?"

"For the same reason most other people lock door... For privacy." She remembered the hidden drawer underneath one of the library's large oak tables.

"Right... Well if you don't unlock it I'm going to call Lok. I know that you will listen to him if he asks you to do something."

A faint blush started to spread across Sophie's cheeks; she could just imagine the smug look which would be on Den's face. "Shut up... I'm coming." Sophie quickly crawled under the table and slipped the scriptures into the secret drawer. She didn't want anyone to ask her what she was planning.

"I don't hear you coming to unlock the door. I might just have to leave and find Lok."

Den was just turning away as Sophie unlocked the door. "What do you want Den."

"Ha, so now you unlock it." Like Sophie had expected Den stood there with a smug look plastered all over his face.

"Den... What do you want?" Sophie frowned slightly, repeating the question more firmly.

The smug look was replaced with confusion. "I um... Haha..." Den trailed off and now he gave Sophie a sheepish smile.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You what?"

"I forget."

"Right... Well bye Den." Sophie said sighing and started to close the door. Only to be stopped by Den pushing against it to prevent it from been closed

"You aren't planning to lock it are you?"

"Ahhh... Den! This is my house; I can do what I want."

"Mansion."

"Not you too! Lok's bad enough as it is."

Den raised an eyebrow at her. "Well are you going to lock it?"

"No... Because you have been bugging me so much I'm going to my room to read there!" Sophie snapped, stepping past Den and storming towards her room.

"If you lock your door I'll tell Lok. Oh! I will also tell Dante!" Den called after her, clearly enjoying annoying her.

"Don't you dare follow me Den!" Sophie snapped.

_'I can't let them find out about what I am planning.'_ Sophie thought, biting her lip and continued walking towards her room. She wasn't about to let Den wreck it for her just because he wanted the satisfaction of irritating her.

_Den POV._

He stared after Sophie, feeling guilty. It wasn't unusual for him to irritate Sophie and for her to retaliate, but this time it seemed different.

_'She seemed really mad and slightly worried.'_ Den thought hearing the sound of Sophie slamming her door.

He walked down stairs and slumped onto the lounge in the room where Dante and Lok were talking.

Lok and Dante both turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?"

Den looked over at Dante. "No... Maybe... Yes, Sophie just seems really aggravated. Like yes, normally when I annoy her she gets aggravated but this time it's... Well I don't know. Different I guess."

"If she is... stressed. It probably isn't because of you... Most likely because she is still hyped from last night." Dante told Den reassuringly.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her for you." Lok suggested starting to rise from his seat.

Den gasped and bolted upright "Ummm... No don't do that!"

Lok gave him a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"Umm... She would think that I had sent you then get even madder at me." Den spoke quickly, wanting to get it out of the way... Fast.

Lok glared at him but seemed too decided against asking further questions, much to Den's relief.

_Zhalia POV._

A deafening silence filled the cavern.

Rassimov stood at the top of the stairs, which led up to the the resting place of the Betrayer's body. Halfway down the stairs stood Shauna, on the right and Wind on the left.

Zhalia stood, head bowed respectfully at the base of the stairs. They were the only people there, even Harrison wasn't present.

"Did you pick up the trail of that Casterwill girl?" Rassimov demanded, his voice cut through the darkness like a razor edge knife.

"No... I found no trace of her or the members of her group." Zhalia replied quickly, determined to not sound hesitant or weak in front of him.

"You are lying!" Shauna yelled, Wind quickly moved over to her to silence her.

"Sister! Do not forget your place, I am in charge!" Rassimov snapped at her, furious at her display of disrespect towards him.

Zhalia shifted nervously under their cold gaze; if she was to run it would prove that she was guilty.

"You are a member of the Bloodspiral brotherhood. We hunt the Casterwills! Not protect them! Now tell me, where is she?" Rassimov's eyes were ablaze with anger and hatred as he spoke.

"I already told you all that I know. I wasn't able to find any trace of her." Zhalia responded.

Rassimov waved a hand and Wind and Shauna quickly left.

"Why do you lie? Are you again going to be a traitor to the group that let you in or are you going back to your old ways and becoming a spy?" Rassimov demanded.

"I am not a traitor or a spy! Why don't you trust me?" Zhalia asked, she was starting to feel sick, had they been tracking her or watching her all of this time?

"How do I know? There are five reasons behind you. The reason you were sent on this mission was not to find the Casterwill girl but to see whether you were honourable to the Bloodspiral brotherhood."

Zhalia turned her head slightly and gasped in shock, the five spirals who had been sent with her to find Sophie were now been lead into the cavern by Shauna and Wind. All five were looking tired and defeated; their clothes were torn and burned in some areas.

"These are what allows us to know that you have been spying on us and reporting back to the Huntik Foundation and Dante Vale." Rassimov said the words slowly, allowing the impact of them to sink in.

Zhalia gasped, she had nowhere to run. No allies would be able to rescue her in time. If she was to fight and resist there was a whole army of seekers that she would have to battle if she was to escape. Then there was Rassimov, Shauna and Wind, even with her team they had never had a clear win and now she was all alone. It would be better for her to save her strength and if Dante realised something was wrong, fight when he came.

Rassimov started to walk down the stair towards her. "What is this? No resistance, have you given up already?" He laughed cruelly and turned to Wind and Shauna, "Lock her away... We might get some use out of her later if we wish to trap Dante Vale and his team."

_Sophie POV._

The house was silent when she snuck out of the library. Everyone had gone to bed over an hour ago and she had finally left her room with her Cypherdex and copied down all the files that she needed in the library. Now she was ready.

She had to pass by her room on the way, that also meant passing Lok's. Outside his door she hesitated for a moment, what she was about to do might result in her never seeing him again. Shaking all thoughts about abandoning her plan out of her head she quickly wrote on a piece of paper then slipped it under Lok's door, knowing that he would find it in the morning.

She had crept down to the front door and was about to open it when a noise behind her made her freeze. After an agonizing minute she saw the shadow of Santiago patrolling the house. She smiled despite nearly getting caught. Santiago was always looking out for her safety, even now he was patrolling around the house, not caring whether he was tired or not.

Finally his shadow moved into another room and Sophie left the mansion, unsure on whether she would ever enter its walls again.

_Lok POV._

It was useless trying to sleep. He was concerned about Sophie, after Den had come down and said that she had gone into her room she hadn't come out for the rest of the day. Not even for meals, after not eating for two days it would be weakening her.

Already Sophie had been acting funny and out of it. It wasn't right for her to be acting like it, it wasn't in her personality.

Sighing Lok rolled over in bed and switched on the lamp, thinking about looking at the information his father had put into his Holotome.

As soon as the warm glow the light produced filled the room Lok knew something was wrong. By his door there was a folded piece of paper which had been poked through underneath the door.

Quickly he leap out of bed and picked up the note with trembling hands. Although he hadn't read the note yet something told him that it wouldn't be good. He was right...

* * *

**I finally took the time to sit down and read the reviews that everyone wrote. Thankyou to everyone who took the time to write them, after reading them all I have been going through and editing the chapters as I write them to try and make sure that each one will be as enjoyable as the last. I hope that you all like this chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger at the end. ****Some of them might be hard to pick up but in each chapter there are small clues which are leading up to the ending.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Lok POV._

The first emotion was shock and fear... Shock at what Sophie had done and fear for her welfare.

Next there was the state of panic. He ran around to Den and Dante's rooms banging on their doors and yelling before racing down to the living room where Cherit had fallen asleep last night.

Everyone filed into the room, all tired and bleary eyed. Santiago who had heard all of the commotion had also come into the room. Then Lok showed them what Sophie had written.

* * *

_#Lok,_

_When you read this I will be long gone. Please do not try to follow me; this is what I must do. Continue to search for your father; I know you can do it. _

_I don't know if I will see any of you again. _

_Dante if what I said to you about Zhalia's welfare proves to be true, only then will I contact you._

_,Sophie#_

* * *

"She is going after the Bloodspirals." Dante murmured... His face was now strained, from worry.

Santiago punched the wall next to him, his face was twisted with distraught and anger. "I failed at protecting her... We have to go after her; she can't take them by herself!"

"Where do we go to follow her! We have no lead on any exact location on where the Bloodspirals are; even Zhalia couldn't tell us any precise points!" Lok snapped, he was furious, distraught and flustered. "Dante, what did she mean by 'if what I said to you about Zhalia's welfare proves to be true'? Apparently that is the only way we will find her location."

Dante paled slightly, "It means that the Spirals knew about Zhalia's infiltration and that she was in trouble... So if we do get a message off Sophie it won't be a good thing."

_Sophie POV._

She knew it was pointless to wander around and search desperately in every crevice for the Spirals hideout. With the information she had found about the three regions Lord Casterwill's friend protected, she knew that she was within one of those areas. Now all she had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

The moment of action came sooner than she thought.

Three Bloodspirals wandered towards her hiding spot; by the way they walked and how attentive they were she could tell that they were on a mission.

Her aim was to allow them to capture her...

When they had strolled past her, but we're still within hearing distance Sophie crept out of the bushes and deliberately stepped on a small twig, breaking it under her weight.

The cracking sound pierced through the silent night and automatically the Spirals turned around.

_'Now to make my capture appear to be believable.'_ Sophie mused, quickly darting back towards the bushes where she had hidden before, as an attempt to make the Spirals believe that she was trying to stay out of their sight.

"That was the Casterwill girl! Quickly we can capture her and take her to the master." One of the Spirals called out. He started to run forward while his two companions summoned out their titans and sent them after Sophie.

* * *

_Zhalia POV._

The cool floor of her prison chilled her to the bone, but she refused to show and weakness to the Spirals who were guarding her. The only light which reached her was very dim and only reached one corner of her cell. Zhalia sighed, she had been lucky that during her time infiltrating the Bloodsprials that she had never used her titans. When the Spirals had put her in here they didn't bother to search her so her amulets were still safe.

Zhalia rose quickly as she heard a commotion coming towards her cell. A Spiral appeared smirking.

"You now have company."

"Who is it?" Zhalia demanded rushing up to the bars. Quickly she pushed her hand through and grasped hold on the pitiful uniform the man wore.

"Your little friend..."

Zhalia didn't even bother to hide her surprise and horror as she saw two Spirals approaching, dragging between them a girl who was completely slumped over and hair had fallen limply around her face. "Sophie..."

The Spirals dropped the bedraggled Casterwill girl on the cold prison floor before leaving again. Immediately Zhalia raced over and turned the petite girl over. Sophie's face was bruised badly on the left cheek and had a small gash on her forearm... She was otherwise unharmed.

"Sophie...Sophie! Wake up." Zhalia lightly shook the girls shoulder; she knew she was alive because her chest would rise slightly whenever she took a breath.

Slowly the unconcise girl started to come around and Zhalia released a breathe that she didn't know she had been holding. Zhalia pushed some stray strands of hair off Sophie's face.

"Zhalia?" Sophie placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed it slowly, obviously trying to sooth the pain, she gasped and a look of fear flooded into her eyes. "Zhalia... What are you doing? You will blow your cover if you are seen with me!"

Zhalia laughed bitterly and indicated to the cell they were in and the Spiral who stood guard outside. Zhalia noticed that an irritated look replaced Sophie's fear.

"Well this isn't going exactly how I planned..." Sophie muttered slowly getting to her feet and taking in her surroundings. Zhalia raised her eyebrows at the Casterwill.

"Wait... This was planned?" Zhalia spoke quietly, not wanting to alert the Spiral who was standing attentively.

"Yes... Well not the, you been locked up because the Spirals found out that you were an imposter."

"You sound as though you aren't surprised."

"When the five Spirals turned up at the safe house I suspected something was going on, well not really suspected... More like had a bad feeling."

"Wait... So that is why they all returned looking as though they had been through a war."

"Yeah... Now Zhalia can you knock out that Spiral?" Sophie sat in a corner of the dark cell and muttered something which resulted in a soft glow appearing in her hands.

Zhalia glanced through the bars across to the Spiral. Although he was standing attentively he didn't bother to turn to check on the prisoners or listen in on their conversation. Within moments Zhalia had whispered a spell and sent the Spiral sprawling on the floor unconscious.

"Okay Sophie what is Dante's plan this time."

Sophie glanced up from the object she was holding... Her Cypherdex... "Oh yeah... This was all part of MY plan... No one else on the team knows what I am doing, apart from the hints I gave them on the note."

"Wait... You... This." Zhalia out her head in her hands as an action of dismay, "Sophie what have you done? Do you mean to tell me that Dante isn't in on this, or even close by?"

"Yes... Although he will be here within a couple of hours though."

"Sophie I really don't want to keep on asking questions so can you please explain everything."

"Fine I will only tell you some parts though. On the note I left I explained that the only reason I would contact them to let them know where I was. Even then I would only be allowing them to learn of my location if you had been discovered."

"Ohh... Do you realise how stupid you have been coming here on your own!" Zhalia snapped at Sophie, the Casterwill didn't reply. Instantly Zhalia was taken over by thoughts on why Sophie was going off on a solo mission. That was something that only she did, something wasn't right with Sophie but right now she wasn't going to ask.

On Sophie's Cypherdex a holotome image of Dante appeared, instantly Zhalia's heart skipped a beat.

"Sophie where is Zhalia?" The fear and urgency in his voice was unhidable.

"She is fine... Zhalia come over here..." Sophie looked up a Zhalia as she walked closer and finally settled down beside her.

"Zhalia... They didn't hurt you when they found out, did they?"

Zhalia smiled at the holotome of Dante's face, "Dante I can take care of myself... But no they didn't."

He sighed then quickly spoke to Sophie, "Sophie send the coordinates to where you are... Then we will come and get both of you."

"I don't know the precise coordinates but you could track my Cypherdex."

"Okay I will try that. I will see both of you girls in about two hours." his eyes lingered on Zhalia's face until he signed off.

* * *

**Thankyou for everyone who reviewed so quickly on my last chapter. The next chaper shouldnt take so long to update (hopefully) because I just need to find the time to edit it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This has been the hardest chapter to write so far. Mostly because I feel as though I am having trouble making the characters... well stay in character. Dante and Zhalia are the ones I am having the most trouble with, this is because they both have unique characteristics which reqire more attention on their actions when writing about them. I have read over this chapter countless times to try and ensure that it will be good enough... There are still some areas that I am unsure of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Sophie POV._

"Sophie the Spiral is starting to wake up. He will know that I knocked him out." Zhalia spoke quietly, hovering anxiously near the bars.

"Use Simplemind on him."

"Why did you want me to knock him out in the first place then if he would just return to his position... Apart from not wanting him to overhear the conversation...I don't want to waste my powers on nothing."

"I didn't want him to hear us talking to Dante because he would then alert Rassimov."

"I just pointed that out that I already knew that if you bothered listening." Zhalia muttered then used Simplemind to make the Spiral become unaware of the girl's previous actions. The Spiral resumed his position and every few moments gave a sly glance into the cell.

Sophie ignored Zhalia and slowly walked over to the bars closest to the Spiral. "Sir... What is the time?" The Spiral turned to glare at her but Sophie kept a sweet smile on her face.

"Do not talk to me Casterwill!" Anger appeared to pump through the mans body and his eyes and fist started to glow with a power as he slowly advanced towards Sophie.

Sophie sighed and gave a grim smile, "Well you're useless... Raypulse." the Spiral fell back and again fell unconscious.

"Sophie didn't I just point out that I really don't want to have to use my powers on him again to make him forget what you..."

"You won't have to." Sophie cut Zhalia off and walked over to the cell door and destroyed the lock with a spell. Casually as if nothing had happened Sophie swung the door open and walked out, carefully stepping over the unconscious Spiral, she suddenly paused, grimacing and rubbing her wrists but then continued to walk.

"Sophie where are you going?" Zhalia didn't bother whispering this time as no one else was around to hear. She followed Sophie down a dark eerie corridor; the sound of constant dripping water followed them wherever they turned.

"We want to make it easy for Dante to find us and get you... I don't think that any of us would be up to facing a whole army of Bloodspirals in battle today."

Zhalia grabbed hold of Sophie and gave her a critical look. "Sophie... What do you mean by saying that Dante will be getting me?"

Sophie looked away and pulled out of Zhalia's grasp and continued to walk, not answering. Zhalia frowned in frustration towards the head strong Casterwill girl. But followed her without sparking anymore conversation.

* * *

_Zhalia POV._

They finally reached the entrance of the long narrow cave. The hot barren landscape met them and immediately Zhalia lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. She slowly scanned her eyes across the land around them, taking everything in; suddenly a ledge in the distance caught her eye. It was large enough to hide an aircraft behind it.

"Sophie, head over there. That is where Dante will arrive."

Sophie gave the older seeker a small frown, "How do you know that for sure... There are plenty of good landing spaces around here."

"Don't argue with me Sophie, when you have been in the business for as long as me you just know these things."

"Right..." Sophie grumbled, falling into step behind Zhalia.

They skirted around rocks, to avoid been seen by a stray Spiral. They reached the large ledge within half an hour.

"They should be here any..."

"Now." Zhalia cut of Sophie and indicated to the small vessel which was lowering itself onto the ledge. As soon as it touched the earth the door opened.

_Sophie POV._

"Sophie!" Lok raced forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. After a moment Sophie slide her arms around his neck and returned the hug she felt relief seep into her body as she had thought that she would never see him again.

"Why did you just leave like that?" Lok whispered into her hair.

"You read the note..."

"Yeah I know... I thought that I would never see you again." Loks voice was filled with hurt and he slowly pulled away so he could hold her at arm's length. "Your face..." he slowly ran a finger over her left cheek.

As soon as his finger made contact with the dark bruise Sophie winced and pulled back slightly. Seeing this Lok lowered his hand back to her side.

_Dante POV._

He watched as Lok ran to Sophie and captured her into a hug. The whole trip to the location of Sophie's Cypherdex the Lambert boy had been anxious and quite frankly unbearable. Den had pulled one too many Sophie jokes and for the first time Lok had yelled at the new seeker.

He suddenly realised that he couldn't see Zhalia, his heart felt as though it was in his mouth as he looked around desperately searching for the female seeker. Instant relief flooded over him when he noticed Zhalia hanging back behind Lok and Sophie. Her head was lowered as she slowly walked in his direction.

_Zhalia POV._

When they had contacted Dante over the Holotome he hadn't seemed upset or disappointed in her for blowing her cover. He had only seemed concerned for her safety, but now he was here in person.

Zhalia bit her lip, she stopped when Dante was within a metre from her, head still lowered.

She waited for him to speak first... For him to complain at her for her mistakes and say how he was disappointed in her just like Klaus had done in previous years.

It was pure shock which ran through her body when she felt Dante's muscular arms wrapped around her body, then him removing a hand from her waist to cup her cheek and make her look into his eyes.

"Dante..." She was cut off when he slowly put his lips against hers, giving her a small kiss before pulling back a little to see her face.

"I am not upset or disappointed in you and I never will be. What happened was an accident; don't beat yourself up over it."

Zhalia was still stunned from the kiss and partially opened her mouth, gasping in surprise.

"Um... Guys I hate to wreck the moment but there is something that you all might want to see." Zhalia and Dante jumped apart from one another, realizing that they weren't alone.

Regaining a posture of superiority and calm Dante turned to gaze at Den who was running towards them, Cherit close behind.

"Den what is it?"

"There is a massive group of them heading this way!"

Cherit quickly spoke up, "There are at least a thousand Spirals down there... They are all moving towards this ledge!"

"Okay we need to get back on the jet... We are outnumbered by too many Spirals to be having a fair fight, or a chance." Dante indicated for everyone to run towards the jets ramp.

Zhalia turned to gaze at Sophie who was looking unsure as to whether she should follow the rest of the team.

Den had also seemed to notice that Sophie wasn't following them and quickly yelled out at her. "Sophie, hurry! Kiel is with them, they will be here any moment now!"

Sophie's eyes appeared to darken immediately as Den said Kiel's name, "I am staying!"

* * *

_Lok POV._

Lok searched deep into Sophie's eyes, almost as though he was searching for the glimmer of joy which meant she was only joking. "Sophie I know you want stop the Spirals, but this is suicide!"

"Lok... You don't understand."

"Yeah, maybe I don't but it is... I can't even believe I am about to use this word... It's _logical_ that you come with us, there are too many for us to face off." Lok fought back.

"I never said that you guys had to stay... This is my fight, not yours!" Sophie snapped at him, she quickly turned and disappeared off the ledge before Lok had a chance to say any more.

Lok turned around to give a pleading look to Dante, the older seeker sighed. "Don't worry Lok I wasn't planning on leaving her any way. Seekers, avoid all combat with the Spirals if possible. Just grab Sophie and get her back here... Den I don't care if she threatens to kill you, just do it!"

Den closed his mouth and nodded slowly, as soon as Dante finished speaking Lok sprinted after Sophie.

* * *

_Zhalia POV._

Dante and Zhalia stood back to back as the Spirals rushed forward, encircling them.

"Do you want to make this interesting?"

Zhalia frowned although Dante couldn't see her, "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"We could see who can take down the most Spirals."

Zhalia resisted the urge to turn around and slap some sense into Dante, though she retained her frustration knowing that even if she turned her head slightly the Spirals would take that opportunity and attack. "Dante! This isn't some game! Anyway what happened to _avoid all combat if possible_?"

"Fine... I will talk to them instead." Dante sighed; ignoring Zhalia's other complaint, even though Zhalia couldn't see his expression she was sure that he was smirking.

"Dante... Wait no!"

The Spirals has been taking cautious steps forward while Dante and Zhalia had been muttering to one another, all were tense and on edge... Unsure on why neither elite seeker had made a move yet.

Before Zhalia could stop him Dante had already taken a stride forward, and held his hands out by his sides with a smirk on his face. The Spirals surprised by his strange movement recoiled but quickly recovered when Dante spoke.

"Really... We are all adults... I think that we should just talk this over and reach the agreement that you Spirals should retreat because you stand no chance against me and my friend."

When Dante said that Zhalia was his friend she felt a pang of hurt in her heart, but she knew that she was more than a friend to him, especially after the kiss he had given her.

Hearing Dante insult their capability in battle the Spirals immediately lunged forward into action. Already twenty fierce Titans had been summoned and were rapidly closing in on the elite seekers.

"Great 'let's be friends' speech you just gave." Zhalia gasped ducking to avoid the flying fist of an enraged Spiral.

"Who said anything about the speech been about friendship. I just was been courteous and warning them not to mess with us." Dante flashed her a quick smile after he had landed a blow to a Spirals jaw, sending them flying backwards and fall unconscious, to be nearly trampled by the stamped of Spirals and their Titans madly racing towards them.

Zhalia and Dante backed up until they were standing back to back again.

"Don't summon too many titans... I have a feeling that we will need to reserve our powers for battle later on."

Zhalia nodded and quickly reached for one of her amulets and evoked her Titan simultaneously as Dante summoned Caliban.

Like their seekers Caliban and Kilthane stood back to back. Each Titan observing their opponents, eager to start battle.

"You ready?"

Zhalia couldn't help but grin at the feel of excitement and adrenaline which pumped through her body. "You know I am."

_Cherit POV._

The small white Titan scanned the battle which lay out before him in dismay. Den was cornered by a group of five Spirals and three of their titans. He seemed to be holding his own though with Vigilante helping.

Dante and Zhalia had paired up and were down on a lower flat. They were facing off nearly fifty opponents, which included the Titans the Spirals had summoned. The top Huntik seekers were taking the Spirals out with ease, and they seemed to be having fun while doing it. At one point during the battle Dante and Zhalia lunged out and kicked the same advancing Titan simultaneously, instantly sending it back to its amulet. Then they gave a lop sided grin to one another.

Seeing that Cherit quickly rubbed his eyes, to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him, the seekers were already back into In-depth fighting but Cherit was sure he had seen it properly.

It wasn't like either seeker to display such... different... behaviour especially In battle, but even he had to admit that they had a good effect on one another.

Down on the flat below Dante and Zhalia was Lok. He too was fiercely fighting a large group of Spirals.

Cherit suddenly noticed that Lok was doing something rather peculiar; every time he took down another Spiral or titan he would quickly throw a glance towards a large ledge which stuck off a steep cliff face.

Cherit slowly turned his head... Following Lok's gaze and it suddenly dawned upon him why the Lambert boy was so anxious to keep an eye on the ledge.

Sophie and Kiel where having what looked like a standoff. Kiel was grinning feverishly from excitement as he seethed words of hatred to Sophie.

Cherit frowned and started to fly towards the ledge when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Horrified the small Titan stopped and turned to get a proper look, rubbing his eyes to ensure that he wasn't seeing things.

The large group of Spirals who had been hanging back where now starting to retreat to a safe distance. There were only four Spirals who stood firm in their positions. The four Spirals were the four most powerful.

The Spirals who had been battling Dante, Zhalia, Lok and Den all quickly retreated back to their friends. The four Huntik seekers seemed to realise what was taking place and regrouped. Forgetting their mission to retrieve Sophie.

Rassimov and Dante left their groups and started to walk towards each other. Suddenly Rassimov lifted his hands and power surged through them as he yelled out 'hopeshatter' Dante leaped out of the way just in time as the power hit Caliban, Kilthane and Vigilante. Sending the titans back to their amulets.

That was the power which everyone started to react to. Instantly the four Huntik team members and the four Spirals found their opponent. Zhalia was battling Shauna, Wind and Lok were in combat. Dante had immediately attacked Rassimov after the lead Spiral had cast his spell.

Den seemed hesitant in his battle though as he was facing his brother, Harrison.

* * *

_Lok POV._

It seemed hopeless, they were been defeated and there was nothing they could do about it. Every time one of their team summoned a Titan Rassimov would always hit it with 'Hopeshatter' sending it back to its amulet. They had used so much power already and it was only a matter of moments before one of them would be the first to collapse from exhaustion.

It seemed that no matter how much power their opposition used they never weakened. To make it worse for the Huntik team every five or so minutes all of the members from the Spiral brotherhood, the ones who had retreated to a safe distance would combine their powers and release a massive wave of dark power towards the Huntik group. A surge so big that no one had the time to dodge it.

"Dante! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Lok yelled desperately to his battling leader, he glanced back at Wind and was knocked back again by an unsuspected power.

Dante dodged Rassimov's fist and looked as though he was going to reply when the ground shook from another surge of dark power racing towards them. The four Spiral leaders smiled as the power washed over them. They weren't affected by its power in a negative way. Instead they fed off it.

The power hit the Huntik team sending them all flying backwards.

After a moment Lok lifted his head groaning, to his right Den lay motionless, exhausted from all of the power he had used. Dante was already back on his feet, swaying slightly as he walked towards Zhalia who lay on the ground, hands grasping her leg, face consumed with distraught and pain.

Lok tried to climb to his feet, but he would only stand for a moment before collapsing. He was exhausted, every limb of his body felt as though it was about to drop off and his chest burnt with pain from where the wave of dark power had made direct contact with him.

It seemed as though Dante had run out of power also. Their leader had knelt next to Zhalia and both elite seekers were staring blankly as Shauna and Rassimov stalked towards them. Lok turned slightly and noticed that Wind was slowly walking towards him as Harrison strode towards Den a victorious smile creased his face.

_Cherit POV._

The Spiral leaders grasped hold of their chosen victims and dragged them closer to their Spiral followers, each placing their victim in front of them.

When Cherit realized what was about to take place he felt sickened, his friends were about to be made an example of. Finished off in front of the whole Bloodspiral brotherhood.

Rage seeped through his body and he started to fly towards the back o the four powerful Spirals. He had no plan; it was pure instinct which surged through him.

As he neared Rassimov he realised a power, stronger then he had ever used before. As it made contact with the back of Rassimov's head; the Spiral leader stumbled forward.

As soon as he recovered Rassimov turned and smiled viciously at the small white Titan. "Fireswarm!" Power erupted from his hands and sent the white Titan flying to the ground next to the spirit broken figure of Lok.

_Sophie POV._

"Have you noticed how you friends are holding up?" Kiel suddenly asked, recoiling as Sophie kicked out.

Sophie turned to look off the ledge and gasped in horror. She had not known that her friends had followed her and was shocked to see them all fallen at the feet of the Spiral leaders.

Kiel grasped the opportunity of his opponent's distraction and kicked out, sending Sophie sprawling to his feet.

* * *

**I am sorry if the character went out of their... element. I am also sorry if I made an epic fail for the Dante and Zhalia moment (that is one of the parts iI wasn't sure about).**

**Now time to talk about some of the reviews... thankyou again to everyone who is reviewing this story, your responses are much appreciated. :) **

**One of my reviewers asked why Zhalia didnt just use a power to escape... You were right in also mentioning that it would mess up the plot a bit. One of the main reasons that Zhalia didnt escape previously is because she knew that there were too many Spirals for one person to face off. Instead she decided to wait and keep her energy until it was absolutely neccisary to use it. In this chapter the reason that Zhalia and Sophie still waited in the prison for a while was again.. Because they didnt want to waste any unneccisary energy in combat. If they had left as soon as they had finnished talking to Dante the Spirals may have found out about there escape alot earlier which would of caused lots of difficulties.**

**Someone else also asked when this story was taking place... Now this may sound confusing but please bare with me.  
At the very start of this story (chapter One) it was based around a week or less after Sophie had found out what Kiel had done to her parents... But to make other parts of this story work I had to include other events which happened after Sophie discovered who Kiel was and pretend that they had happened previously... (yeah hopefully after reading that wierd discription you wont be to confused...)**

**So there you have it... Chapter 7... The next chapter will be full on... and longer then this one... I think...**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!  
Okay for the people who read this chapter and arent the beggest Sophie fans... If any of you get half way through this chapter and decide to stop reading because you don't like how much... I dont want to reveal anything here for the people who want to read the story and not know before hand what is going to happen... Well I will explain what happens with Sophie at the very end... So if you do get half way through and get annoyed please just scroll to the end and I will have a note there.**

**Anyway... This is the chapter that will determine the Spirals fates... and everyone elses... Enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Huntik**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Sophie POV._

Kiel glared down at the girl crumpled down at his feet. "You are pathetic! Casterwill's are pathetic! It is no wonder that the Betrayer will be able to dominate this world. You and your family are weak, look how easily I was able to hunt down your parents!"

Sophie clenched her fists in the sand, the tears streaming down her cheeks dripped off, mixing with the terrain. "No... Don't say that!" Sophie sobbed, shaking uncontrollably

Kiel laughed bitterly, "Ha what are you going to do? Normally I would be inclined to finish you off straight away, but I believe that making you watch your friends last moments will bring you more pain. Then I will feel even more satisfied when I reach my purpose and rid of you."

"No... Please spare them! They aren't Casterwill's, just take me!" Sophie cried, lifting her head to look Kiel in the eyes.

"Why should I spare them, I already have you, meaning that you aren't in any position to bargain with me. They will be a pleasant bonus." he laughed.

"You are sick!" Sophie screeched.

"Fireswarm!" Kiel yelled, knocking over Sophie. "No Casterwill will talk to a member of the Bloodspiral Brotherhood in that manner!" his eyes seemed ablaze with a fire of rage and victory as Sophie's cries of pain reached him.

He turned to survey the horrific sight laying out before them.

Rassimov was laughing bitterly; on either side of him were Shauna and Wind. Then on Wind's right was Harrison. Slumped on the ground before them were Zhalia, Dante, Lok and Den.

Rassimov was taking great pride in the moment as he stood before the fallen figure of Dante. This was to be his greatest victory. To rid of the famous Foundation team, destroy the Casterwill leader and to bring the Nullifiers to earth and rule.

All four of the powerful Bloodspiral leaders were about to deliver the final blow to the defeated figures. They were going to do it before their whole army of Bloodspirals, in cold blood.

Rassimov was chanting the words of a powerful spell he was going to use to claim victory and disintegrate Dante. Just before he unleashed the power Kiel turned with a sick twisted smile all over his face to look at Sophie.

"You should quickly call out to your friends and tell them to say hello to your parents, and pass on the message that you will be joining them soon." Kiel taunted.

Sophie gasped, a strange feeling started to rise inside her. Her pain and sorrow was replaced by fierce anger, hatred and power. The new emotions seemed to take control of her body and a new surge of power flooded through her body.

She could feel herself rising from the ground and hovering above Kiel who was too eager to watch the ceremonial events unfold then to pay any attention to her.

"Kiel... You made an immense mistake saying that." Sophie hissed.

Kiel turned around, his eyes widening in horror as he saw her.

_Lok POV._

He groaned weakly, looking up at the daunting powerful figure of Wind who stood before him, eyes narrowed but filled with satisfaction.

"Dante Vale, it will be my pleasure to finish you off." Rassimov sneered beside Lok.

As Rassimov lifted his hands and was about to drop them to cast the spell which would finish Dante forever a blood curdling scream pierced through the dark atmosphere.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rassimov yelled, enraged at whoever dared to interrupt his moment of triumph.

Rassimov turned to see what had caused the ear splitting sound, as did Shauna, Wind and Harrison. All four forgetting their prey.

"No it can't be!" Shauna gasped horrified.

Lok glanced around Wind desperate to see what had caused the disturbance. His eyes widened when he saw Kiel falling from the raised cliff edge, plummeting towards the hard and rock jaggered ground.

Rising high into the sky was Sophie, her body radiated with a dark violet light.

"Lok what is it?" Zhalia gasped from Dante's left, her voice was filled with her pain, but now a glimmer of hope seemed to be heard in it.

"Sophie..." Lok breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the Casterwill leader.

Large violet clouds surrounded her body, making the Spirals and Dante's team unable to see her clearly. Lightning flashed and struck the ground around them, its sound drowning out the frightened screams of the Spirals.

"Rassimov, what should we do?" Shauna demanded, for the first time Lok saw a hint of fear and worry present in her face.

Rassimov was too absorbed in watching the expanding cloud to demand that his sister pay more respect to him.

Another large flash of lighting landed nearby and a strong wind started, making the Spiral leaders stumble a few steps from is sheer force.

The clouds seemed to grow darker and flashes of light seemed to be occurring inside, then Lok noticed large shapes appearing inside the cloud.

"Dante!" Lok's cry was lost in the howling wind.

There was another flash of light from inside the cloud and an even larger shape appeared. Rassimov's eyes were filled with sudden terror.

"Finnish them off quickly!" Rassimov yelled, turning around to face his victim. Shauna quickly followed in suite but without the same confident look she had on her face before as she stood before Zhalia.

Wind slowly tore his eyes away from the cloud, like Harrison then turned as he was ordered.

From where Lok was lying he could see Dante take Zhalia's hand in his and give it a soft squeeze. Both of them closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the impact of the spell that the Spiral leaders were about to shoot at them.

"You won't escape this time!" Rassimov yelled, releasing his dark power in unison with, Wind, Shauna and Harrison.

Like everyone one said it happened just before death, Lok's life flashed before his eyes, good memories and bad. The time he had spent with family and friends, the time he had spent with Sophie and the team. It couldn't end like this! In the movies the good guys always win. So why not now?

Everything which happened next seemed to occur in slow motion...

The dark power was within a foot of Dante and his team's body. Then the shock wave hit.

Lok first realized it when behind Wind he saw an wave of broken up earth, rocks, plants and whatever else was in its path been pulled into it.

A force suddenly hit Rassimov and his three companions, in the split second Lok saw Rassimov's eyes filled with fear, terror, awe, three things Lok never expected to see in Rassimov. Then all for we're hurdled over Dante and the team.

The shock wave passed through the spell a moment before it hit them, discitergrating its power.

Lok grimaced, if the power wasn't going to finish them the powerful shockwave, from whatever it was and the wave of debris following it surely would.

He closed his eyes but felt nothing. Slowly he opened them and was in complete blackness. 'Am I dead?' Lok thought, there was a deafening roar lingering in the air.

Lok flinched as something grasped hold of his arm. He soon noticed Dante looking at him, eyes shining with pure joy and hope.

"Are we all dead?" Lok had to shout so his words would be heard over the roaring noise.

Dante actually laughed to Lok's surprise. "Did you see? It is Sophie!"

"What!" Lok yelled, surprised that she held this power.

Dante nodded vigorously a smile plastered all over his face. "Sophie she emerged from the clouds, I don't know what is happening but she is radiating with a dark violet light."

Lok nodded, "Why are we surrounded by darkness?"

Dante looked at him with slight surprise. "I thought you would have noticed. When she appeared through the clouds she released a shockwave of power. It knocked away Rassimov and the spell and created the wave of debris."

"Sophie made that shockwave!" Lok gasped in awe.

Nodding Dante continued, "The reason we didn't get hit is because Zhalia used her powers to shield us from its force, we are still been shielded now and we are in darkness because the wave of debris is passing over us."

The roaring sound started to drown out and around them gaps of light started to seep through where the debris had slowed down and was falling from the 'wave'.

Finally all of the debris fell away and the shield decitergrated allowing Dante and the team to gasp in awe as they took in their surroundings.

The dust was settling to the ground. All around them were piles of rubble, the foundation seekers couldn't see any of the Spiral leaders through it all probably covered with it.

"Everheal!" A slightly familiar voice pierced through the deafening silence.

Lok looked up and gasped, Sophie was hovering above them, her body still radiated violet and her eyes were shining a dull pink. She was clothed with garments similar to the outfit of the Queen of Sheba the outfit she had worn when Lok had gone in the chamber to receive the legendary Titan.

Now her garments were coloured with, light purples, pinks, gold and silver. Her hair was flowing freely, moving from the power her body radiated.

The power of Everheal passed through Lok's body, making him feel stronger than ever before, he could see the power also surging through the body of his companions.

It dawned upon Lok that the reason her voice sounded different was because each word she spoke was filled with power and courage and something else.

"How is... How that possible?" gasped Zhalia.

For a moment Lok thought that she was talking about Sophie's power but then he saw the cloud behind her parting revealing what had been the large shadowed objects hovering in them before.

All the legendary titans... Every legendary Titan that they had ever seen that where once held by good seekers.

Arc, the legendary Titan of Fate.

Overlos, legendary Titan of Immortality.

Tao, legendary Titan of Spirit.

Behemoth, legendary Titan of Body.

Araknos, legendary Titan of Mind.

Umbra, legendary Titan of Dimensions.

Phoenix, legendary Titan of Rebirth.

Pendragon, legendary Titan of Champions.

Mythras, legendary Titan of Valor.

Quetzalcoatl, legendary Titan of Summons.

Next to Dante released a cry of disbelief. "Umbra's amulet is gone, but when did Sophie get it? Lok do you have Pendragon's amulet?"

Lok checked then glanced back over at Dante. "It's gone!"

"Get to safety. I will deal with the Bloodspirals." Sophie's voice rang out again.

Lok stumbled to his feet and picked up the now conscious Cherit. "Sophie, let us help, we are feeling more powerful. We can fight with you, don't do it by yourself!"

Sophie didn't even hesitate to answer. "I am leader of the Casterwills. They have hunted my family for generations. This is my destiny. I need to do it alone."

Her voice had a deeper tone as she spoke that time, making Cherit gasp. "That voice!"

Not paying any attention to Cherit, Lok finally grabbed hold of Den's arm and pulled him up, Dante stood up next to him.

Sophie started to move away from them searching through the rubble for the Bloodspirals.

"Wait! Dante help. My leg, I think it's broken or something. I can't move!" Zhalia gasped.

Without hesitating Dante scooped her up in his arms and started to run towards the cliff face then used Hyperstride to climb to the top, Den and Lok followed closely behind.

Once at the top Lok set Cherit down next to Zhalia on the ground then turned back to gaze down at Sophie.

She was approaching a large pile of rubble when suddenly an explosion of dark power from deep inside it erupted.

Its force sent Sophie flying backwards. A large blackish-purple barrier rose out of the rubble, inside stood Shauna, Wind and Harrison.

Then there was Rassimov, he had Legion already summoned and was using his powers to produce the force field.

"Sophie..." Lok heard Den gasp next to him.

Lok was too stunned to do anything; he just stood, frozen watching the motionless girl on the ground.

Rassimov lowered the shield and yelled for Legion to destroy Sophie when Phoenix and Tao both swooped down onto either side of their fallen leader and started to attack.

Rassimov for the first time noticed all of the legendary which surrounded Sophie and gained a determined look on his face.

"Dante, how did Sophie get all those Titans? She doesn't have all their amulets and wasn't Tao, Behemoth, Araknos and Overlos all taken back with Overlos when Lok ordered them?" Zhalia spoke in a mere whisper behind Lok as he anxiously looked down at the scene below him.

Shauna had raced towards Sophie while the legendary titans were busy battling she was within a metre of her when around Sophie her body started to change from radiation a violet glow to a dull pink.

The light was blinding, even from where Lok was he had to shield his eyes from its piecing light.

Sophie began to rise again, and yelled for her legendary titans to attack Legion.

All of the titans joined their powers together and released the build up energy at Legion. Another large explosion occurred and Legion was thrown backwards.

"No!" Yelled Rassimov, "Legion, get up! Absorb her Titans!"

"Rassimov, check Legion's amulet, is it destroyed yet?" Sophie asked, her voice clearly reached Lok and the others.

Rassimov glanced down at his hand and released a yell of shock. "How, Legion is the most powerful Titan there is!"

Sophie smiled, "Not anymore... Phoenix attack once more!" obediently the Titan fired upon Legion.

Legion literally started to crumble. Lok felt a strange force in his hand, glancing down he gasped as he saw Lindorm's amulet start to appear in the palm of his hand. The amulet completely appeared just as Legion let out a bone chilling howl and disintegrated.

The gasp behind him alerted Lok that Dante had also got Solwing back.

"I will take your Titans also then!" Rassimov yelled, his body started to glow midnight black and he too started to float."Darkvoid!"

The large black hole-like spiral appeared below Sophie and the legendary Titans.

Sophie laughed at him. "Is that the best you have got? I expected more. Try to hit a target you can't see! Camoforge!" Sophie and her titans disappeared leaving Rassimov fuming.

"What! When did she learn that?" Den gasped, glancing over at Lok.

Lok suddenly started to realise why Sophie had spent all that time locked in the library. "Den! All those times she went to the library she was teaching herself! She had planned for this all along! Well maybe not the freaky glowing powers and the legendary Titans but she wanted to come and attack the Bloodspiral! She wanted to get... She wanted to get revenge like she told me! But she felt as though she had to do it on her own, to prove that she was worthy of been leader of the Casterwills."

Den went silent and turned back to look down. He let out a yell of approval as Sophie and her Titans reappeared behind Rassimov and again combined their forces against him.

Rassimov turned around at the last moment. Seeing that Sophie was about to defeat him he dove into his Darkvoid portal himself. Not wanting his end to be caused by a Casterwill, but he would much rather it be on his own will.

Shauna let out a gasp of horror but before she could do anything Wind grabbed her and placed her on Shakrit then followed her on. Sending a last glare at Sophie he made his Titan take flight, as he too realised that the legendary titans were too powerful.

Harrison turned and stared after them screaming for them to return and take him with them.

Den again turned to Lok, "You don't think that Sophie will hurt him do you?" The fear was evident in his voice... No matter what his brother did Den would always look out for him.

"I'm not sure..." Lok wanted to say that Sophie wouldn't but she was acting differently, wanting vengeance for her parents and ancestors deaths.

Sophie stared down at Harrison, behind him the swarm of the Bloodspiral brotherhood were decided between running and trying to fight. There were at least a thousand of them.

Finally Sophie stared up at the skies, the glow of power which radiated around her body shone even brighter.

Lok felt Den tense beside him, "I need to go down and save him!" Den said urgency rising in his voice.

Lok glanced at Sophie then put a hand on Dens arm to stop him, "Watch."

"Everheal!" the power around Sophie's body expanded, quickly passing over the terrain passing over Harrison and towards the crowd of Bloodspirals.

They dropped down screaming and finally stopped moving.

Seeing his brother stop moving Den erupted. "I thought Everheal was sussposted to help people, not...not!" Den stopped as he was on the verge of tears.

"Den show me your spiral mark!" Lok commanded looking over at Den.

Den held up his arm for Lok to see. "Den, your mark is gone!"

"What?" Den pulled his arm back to examine.

"Mine to." Zhalia spoke from behind them.

Dante strode forward to get a better look at the fallen Bloodspirals, "Look, there is a red energy seeping from them. Sophie is extracting the Spiral mark from them.

"If she did the same with us how come we didn't fall unconscious?" Den asked glancing over at Zhalia.

"Maybe because unlike them you didn't resist." Lok replied, turning his gaze back at Sophie.

She came back to the ground and Lok suddenly realised that it was over, the threat of the Bloodspirals was gone, and Rassimov was finished.

Clambering to his feet Lok was about to jump down to meet Sophie when he saw it.

Kiel was stumped on the ground, bairly conscious staring up at her.

"I have to get down there." Lok quickly exclaimed. "Hyperstride!" he landed next to Sophie, just as she had reached Kiel and was rising up in the air again, the legendary titans moved in again, eager to follow her orders.

Lok stood watching her, worried that she would do something she would regret, but then he couldn't say anything because his ancestors and parents hadn't been hunted and slaughtered over the generations. He didn't have the same rage as she might hold.

"Kiel, any last words?" She spat the words at him, her voice filled with pure hatred.

He shied under her gaze, "Please spare me!"

"Did you spare my parents?" Sophie yelled her eyes blazing dull pink, small bolts of lightning flashed around her body.

Lok had never seen her like this before... He wasn't going to be afraid of her though, she needed people to trust her and support her.

Kiel lowered his head, as if realising that it was hopeless, Sophie lifted her hand, ready to drop it and allow her Titans to unleash their fury on Kiel.

Lok noticed that her hand was shaking and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Kiel, I will never forgive you for what you did to my parents, but if I show the same generosity towards you as you did to my parents, I would be no better then you. Instead when you next awake, you will be under the Huntik Foundation custody. Boltflare!" Sophie whispered, Kiel slumped down, unconscious.

Sophie looked around as if she just realized for the first time what she had accomplished. She let out a groan and placed a hand on her forehead. The legendary Titans behind her disappeared and the vibrate glow around her disappeared and her eyes returned to normal.

She started to fall from the sky and Lok quickly caught her in his arms.

"Lok... Wha... What happened?" Sophie gasped her hands were still clutched to her forehead.

Lok clutched her tighter in his arms, "You don't remember? You just defeated the Bloodspirals! It's over!" Lok exclaimed, pride filling his voice as he looked into her green eyes.

"I what...no wonder I feel so tired..." Sophie trailed off as she passed out in his arms.

* * *

**Okay if anyone did get sick of it halfway through thankyou for at least reading this part... I wanted to leave this part for the next and final chapter of this story but I don't want anyone to get mad at me.  
Okay basically everyone who read this story is probably thinking... Sophie isn't that powerful... There is no way that she could do that... ECT...  
And you are all correct in thinking that...Sophiedidn't all of a sudden gain these powers and be able to single handedly take down a whole army of Bloodspirals... I don't want to reveal anything else right now but I just wanted to let you all know that I didn't just randomly decide to make her this all powerful person.**

**Anyway like I mentioned earlier... The next chapter I write... Chapter 9 is going to sum up this whole story... It will explain everything... Including how Sophie got those powers.**

**Thankyou again to everyone who has reviewed... They are all very welcomed by me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter. Everything will be revealed.  
I will write more once you have read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Four weeks later-_

_Sophie POV._

Blinding bright lights pierced unmercifully at her eyes making her shut them again then attempt to open them for a second time. More slowly this occasion, giving her eyes time to adjust to the lights.

"Sophie! You're awake!" Someone threw their arms around her, pulling her into a warm, familiar hug.

"Lok?" Sophie murmured looking into his blue eyes and returning the hug happily. She was surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes. "Lok what's wrong?"

"Nothing now. I'm just happy that you are awake and alright!" Lok whispered tightening his grip on her as if he was afraid that if he let go of her she would vanish.

"I'm awake now and alright? What do you mean, what happened and how long was I out for?" Sophie asked moving over in her bed, giving Lok room to sit next to her.

She was in her bed in her room at her mansion; next to her bed were the machines which you would usually find at a hospital, monitoring her condition.

Lok leaned back against the head of the bed, letting her place he head on his chest and wrapped his arms comfortably around her. "You still don't remember? You have been out for four weeks; I was getting really worried about you." Lok whispered the last part, running his fingers slowly through her light brown hair.

Sophie stayed silent for a moment. "The last thing I remember was Rassimov and the others about to..." Her voice caught and a tear fell down her cheek, but she continued. "Just before that happened Kiel started to taunt me about my parents and how you guys could say hello to them for me... Then I got really mad and from there I have this blank spot in my memory until well I somehow fell out of the sky and you caught me."

Lok smiled down at her, at the same moment she raised her eyes to look at him, there gazes locking together.

"Sophie your awake...ohhh hehe sorry."

Sophie and Lok looked around, trying to prevent the blush from spreading across their cheeks.

"It's okay Cherit." Sophie sighed waiting for Lok to raise up some pillows behind his head so he could sit up more comfortably on the bed then lay back against his chest.

Cherit flew over to the bed and landed on Lok's shoulder just as Den stumbled into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Den said smugly grinning at Sophie and Lok.

"Don't worry Cherit already did that." Lok replied turning to frown at the small Titan who was smiling sheepishly back at him.

_Lok POV._

He turned away from the small white Titan to look back down at Sophie. For the second time they were caught in each other's gaze.

His eyes lingered over her facial features. The light which seeped thought the windows gently danced across her face.

"Umm... Guys we are still here." Den exclaimed walking over and sitting down on the end of Sophie's bed.

Lok and Sophie rolled their eyes and looked over at Den.

"Okay guys so I am really confused! What happened?" Sophie asked looking between the two boys and the small white Titan.

"Umm... Let's see, somehow you got really powerful and defeated all the Bloodspiral." Den quickly replied.

"Details Den... I need details!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I can tell you the details."

Everyone who was either sitting or lying on the bed turned to look at the door where Zhalia and Dante stood.

Sophie released a startled gasp. "Zhalia! What happened to your leg, why is it in plaster?"

"That will be explained in the details which Dante is about to share with you." Zhalia answered walking over to Sophie, leaning on Dante for support.

Zhalia and Dante took a seat next to each other on the sofa which was positioned beside Sophie's bed.

"Hey this could be our new meeting room!" Sophie exclaimed, looking around her room.

Dante chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Why, so you don't have to leave bed in the morning to find out the latest mission?"

"Yes." Sophie replied with mock indignantly.

"Okay no need to get annoyed, I don't want to mess with you after seeing you in action." Dante laughed holding his hands up.

"Will someone tell me what happened already!" Sophie snapped, frustrated that everyone but her knew about it.

"Okay... Well Rassimov and his partners in crime..." Den started but was cut off when he noticed Sophie glaring at him.

"I am explaining it Den." Dante reminded the younger seeker. "Rassimov and the other Bloodspiral leaders were about to release their powers at us when a scream from behind them caused them to stop. It was Kiel falling from the cliff, it's a miracle he survived the fall. Anyway they saw you surrounded by this violet glow... They actually seemed to be anxious when they saw you. What happened next we still don't understand how it happened... Well actually we don't understand the whole thing..."

"Go on." Sophie urged, eyes wide as she listened to the power that she had produced.

"Then to rose up higher and clouds enveloped your body, flashes of lightning struck out at some of the Bloodspirals. It was chaos. Then there were these large shapes appearing around you in the cloud. Then Rassimov got really nervous. He turned around and demanded that everyone got on with the 'ceremony'. He had released his power which would have finished us when you emerged from the clouds. You were radiating with complete power, so much a shock wave of it went out... That is what saved us. Zhalia placed a shield over us to protect us from rubble and debris which was flying everywhere."

Lok glanced down at the girl whose mouth was agape in awe.

Dante continued. "You healed us with Everheal, this also removed Zhalia and Den's Spiral marks, although for some reason it didn't work on Zhalia's leg. Then once we were in a safe location you started to look in the rubble for the Spiral leaders when Rassimov sent out an explosion which knocked you off your feet. He was about to send Legion to attack you when Phoenix and Toa protected you..."

He was cut short by Sophie. "Wait, when did I summon Phoenix and.. And how did Tao get there? Isn't he in the spirit world or something?"

Dante looked at her confused.

"You forgot to explain to her how the shadows in the clouds were all of the legendary Titans we have faced so far." Zhalia said to Dante.

"All the legendary Titans..." Sophie shifted her head so she was intently gazing up at Lok's face.

He smiled at her, "They are telling the truth."

Sophie kept on turning around to look at the reactions from everyone in the room as Dante went on with the story, almost as if she needed to test their reactions to see if Dante was telling the truth or not.

Finally Dante got to the part after Sophie had fainted. "Lok was sent back here with you, as we weren't sure whether you needed medical attention or not and he refused to leave you."

A faint blush started to spread over Lok's cheeks. Sophie smiled sweetly at him.

Lok got a smug look on his face and casually replied to Dante, "You thought I was bad? Ha... What about how you acted with Zhalia!"

Lok grinned as Sophie burst into hysterical laughter, it was a rare occasion for both of them that Dante would look uncomfortable with the situation, and even rarer when Zhalia would frantically avoid everyone's gaze.

Den gave the pair a look as if they were mad.

Even Dante and Zhalia stopped their rare reactions when they saw how happy Sophie was, she hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

Seeing that Dante wasn't going to explain the situation with Zhalia, Den decided to pipe up and explain it much to Dante and Zhalia's dismay. "Well just after Lok and Sophie had left to go back home, the Huntik Foundation arrived with two of their largest aircrafts and they started to load on the still unconscious bodies of the once Bloodspiral Brotherhood."

Sophie who had finally got her laughter under control suddenly turned a deathly pale.

Den immediately stopped talking when he noticed this, "What is it?"

In a quiet voice Sophie whispered, "What about your brother Harrison... I didn't hurt him did I?"

Den smiled at her. "Harrison is fine; it's because of you that I have my brother back."

Instantly a look of relief flooded over Sophie's face, she mumbled softly so only Lok could hear her, "I thought that I might have killed him, especially after listening to how much power I used."

Lok realised how shocked she would be to hear all this, all she knew is what they told her. Even then she thought that they might be leaving some parts out so she wouldn't know about it. That is why she kept on taking in everyone's expressions and needed there reassurance that it was all true.

"Sophie don't doubt yourself. After all, even if you don't remember anything at the time you were still in control. You let Kiel go; even after all he had done to you." Lok whispered back to her, the others in the room seemed to notice that the pair were having a private conversation and stayed quiet.

Tears started to build up at the rim of Sophie's eyes, but Lok knew that it wasn't because she was upset, but instead because she was thankful.

After a moment Sophie turned back to Dante, "So what exactly happened with you and Zhalia?" Dante sighed; obviously he had hoped that she would have forgotten.

Den immediately jumped back into his story. "Anyway Dante was so determined to get Zhalia back to 'safety' and for her to get to a hospital. So he demanded that the Foundation send one of their fastest planes so he could get Zhalia transported back here. He wouldn't leave her side the whole time, and he had to make sure that all of her transport arrangements were perfect and..."

"Den... That's enough." Zhalia growled, Den looked miffed but continued.

"Then I was left in charge with Cherit and we had to help the foundation find out who each of the, once, Bloodspirals were so they could all be returned to their homes."

Sophie smiled, "So it is really over... My family can now live in peace. There is still one thing though... I don't possess any of those powers that I showed... Also how would I have the strength to summon all of those titans, especially legendary Titans!"

The room fell into silence until Cherit started to speak. "When you spoke, your voice seemed different... At one point I thought I heard you speaking like, um..."

He had everyone's attention now but he seemed to be hesitant to continue. "I am not sure... Though I don't know how... Your, at some point your different voice, I'm not sure how I know what his voice sounded like, but it was similar to Lord Casterwill's. It was similar to the time when Lok retrieved the Willblade, I thought I heard his voice then too when Lok spoke but because you both didn't remember anything I didn't mention it."

"Wait, I am a direct descendant of Lord Casterwill. Maybe like the time with Lok, as you just told us Cherit he gave me more power. My family has forbidden powers... Ones that I never thought to tell you about, that is the power I was using against Kiel... But when I started to rise into the cloud... That is when everything went black... Something happened and I got Lord Casterwills help and power to defeat the Bloodspirals and control the legendary Titans. In one of my family's ancient scriptures it was written that with pure will Lord Casterwill was able to stay alive for many years, with the anger that I possessed that is also how I was able to withstand collapsing from lack of strength after using so many powers. Then like Lord Casterwill many years ago after the threat was gone he peacefully passed away where he stood, though for me that is the point when I collapsed from exhaustion even though I should have done so long before. There was something else, it mentioned that in time of great need Lord Casterwill would appear to help a direct descendent in his family" Sophie explained.

Cherit nodded, agreeing with her hypothesis where as everyone else took longer to adapt to the idea.

"Where is Kiel?" Sophie finally asked seeing that no one else was going to speak.

"Like you told him... When he awoke he was already in Foundation custody. "Zhalia answered her.

"Thankyou... Now I don't know about you guys but after spending four weeks sleeping I want to get outside and walk around!" Sophie exclaimed, propping herself up against Lok's chest. "Oh no, I just realised something! I have just wasted the last month of my life asleep. Just think of all the reading and studying I could of done in that time!"

Dante stood up and put out a hand to assist Zhalia. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

_Sophie POV._

The sun was just starting to lower below the horizon... Its orange glow radiated a pleasant warmth onto Lok and Sophie who sat together on the roof of Dante's home.

"So much has happened and changed ever since the last time we were together watching the sun set." Sophie murmured, she hugged her knees close to her body.

A smile broke out onto Lok's face and he wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulder. "I told you that in time you would show amazing power."

Sophie laughed at him, "You mean Lord Casterwill's power."

Lok didn't bother to respond, instead he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead when she was comfortable. For a split second Sophie tensed before sliding closer next to him.

"What did Dante and Zhalia want to talk to you about before?"

Sophie groaned slightly, "To reprimand me for going off on my own and not informing the team... They were good about it though."

The pair stared out at the sunset for a minute in a comfortable silence until Sophie spoke again.

"You said that after Rassimov jumping into his own spell that Wind and Shauna escaped. I wonder if we will ever see them again."

Lok laughed softly and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't know for sure but if I was them I would definatly take my time and have second thoughts about showing my face around here anytime soon, especially after seeing what you can do."

* * *

**DONE! So there you go, Sophie didn't all of a sudden become outragously powerful, instead it was through her family heritage with Lord Casterwill that she recieved the strength for that one battle.**

**Sorry to everyone who was expecting a really romanic scene for Sophie and Lok. I didn't want to have it at the very end because that is what you find in most stories and it gets fairly predictible.**  
**I may write a sequal or another Huntik story but I am not making any promises. I want to write some other fanfictions but if you do want me to write another Huntik story sooner I will need some ideas and sugestions. So if anyone has any ideas feel free to tell.**

**Thankyou again to all of my reviewers, all of your reviews have meant everything to me and have given me ideas on how to write the different chapters. To all of the Guests, ShyWolf, Jane Eyre0, Killerawesome, MissLaboe, matthew0208, The Midnight Dragon, xs18, Sirens in the water, linds01,kimberly, Lady Elvira. Thankyou so much, (I felt as though you all deserved proper regignition.)  
Special thanks particulary to: Jane Eyre0 and xs18 who both reviewed multiple times.**

**Some of you wondered why I didnt get Dante or Lok to be part of the 'big' battle. The reason I chose to do this was simply, the story mainly focused on Sophie and Lok. Also like the story name, Sophie showed power which could not be defeated, hence the name _Undefeatable Power_.  
**

**Another reviewer mentioned on how it seemed unrealistic for Sophie and Zhalia to escape so quickly. In my imagination their 'cell' was positioned away from the chamber where the Betrayer was kept. Hence the reason they did not run into any guards. I also had it worked out that it would take them atleast an hour to reach the area where they met Dante. The reason all of the Spirals had come out though was because they knew that Sophie and Zhalia had escaped.**

**By the way if anyone thinks that after watching the show I knew all of the names and everything, you are wrong. I have spent hours finding out the names and the powers ect. of all the characters *sigh* exhausting.**

**So, yet again if you have any ideas for anonther story please tell me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**,SparkyBlue101 **


End file.
